


Cooks Easier With Copper

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Prowl/Jazz Stories [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: Jazz burns his dinner and nearly his apartment attempting to cook dinner. He is rescued by the local enforcement, Prowl and fire safety teams. Prowl takes pity on the mech unable to cook a simple dish.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by an ad I saw in the newspaper recently. Certainly not what the ad was meant to represent though haha. 
> 
>  

Jazz put on the headphones and sang along to the song as he started cooking. The energon in the pan, he turned around to look at the music player. “I love this part,” he said dancing and forgetting about the dish on the stove. 

His eyes were closed as he danced and he didn’t hear the alarm but started coughing when the smoke got to him. “My dinner,” he exclaimed grabbing the pot and jerking his burned hand away. “Ouch.” Grabbing a pot holder to move to pan. 

He coughed some more waving it away. 

With the smoke alarm triggered and spewing out the main door into the hallway, a concerned neighbour had pulled the fire alarm, sending for the local rescue teams to investigate. Within a few minutes a full complement of fire truck, police, and ambulance pulled up to the scene.

Jazz removed his headphones finally hearing the alarms and sirens. “Oh boy am I in trouble,” he said moving to dump his burnt dinner in the trash.

The fire crews went up through the building first, knocking on Jazz’ door loudly. Following just behind them was the enforcer officer.

Jazz walked over to open the door. “Hello,” he said weakly.

The firefighters frowned, “Your smoke alarm went off and we were called to the scene with reports of smoke here. Everything alright, sir?” one asked.

“I guess. I was just distracted while I was cooking so burnt my dinner,” Jazz said and smiled seeing the handsome looking enforcer.

“Can we enter and make sure the place is safe?” the firefighter asked.

“Sure,” Jazz said stepping aside so they could come in and look around.

The firefighters entered, followed by the enforcer. One firefighter looked into the garbage, seeing the charred mess that had been tossed. The others did a quick search around for hazards. 

“Looks like you might wanna stick to take out or perhaps some cooking lessons,” the firefighter said. 

The enforcer frowned at the harshness of the words.

“Yeah but do you know how much both of those run? I’m a mech on a budget,” Jazz said.

“I am nearing the end of my shift,” the enforcer said. “I can assist the citizen with his cooking. If you want, that is?” 

Jazz grinned. “I wouldn’t mind the help,” he said.

The enforcer radioed his office, informing him that he was signing off work remotely to assist a citizen. He turned to the citizen. “My designation is Prowl,” he introduced himself as the firefighters filed out.

“Nice to meet you Prowl. My designation is Jazz,” he said.

“What dish were you attempting to make, Jazz?” Prowl asked.

“Sauted energon crystals,” Jazz said.

Prowl frowned, that was a very basic dish. One that most younglings learned to cook first. “Very well, sautéed energon crystals. We shall need a fresh pan and energon crystals.”

“I don’t know where my other pan is but I’ve got the crystals over in the cabinet,” Jazz said opening it up to get the crystals.

“You have only the one pan?” Prowl asked.

“No there is another one somewhere,” Jazz said putting the crystals on the counter.

Prowl picked up the container of energon crystals, checking the quality and expiry date. 

“They should be good, I got them yesterday,” Jazz said looking for the other pan. “Ah here it is.” He put it on the stove top.

“And do you have a utensil to stir it?” Prowl asked, turning on the pan to heat it. 

“I have a few,” Jazz said opening a drawer and letting Prowl look at it. 

The enforcer pulled out a metal slotted spoon and waited for the pan to heat up. Once it was hot, Prowl poured a generous amount into the pan and turned around to see what spices and flavourings the mech had. 

Jazz watched Prowl, wondering if he had anyone in his life.

Prowl found the spices he was looking for, carefully dumping some in. He stirred up the energon crystals, then lifted the pan by its handle and flipped the contents in the air catching them in the pan again. 

The enforcer set the pan on a cool burner and opened some cupboards looking for a plate. He poured the contents of the pan onto the plate and offered it to Jazz. 

“Thanks, Prowl,” Jazz said. “You can eat with me if you want.” He grinned.

“You're welcome and thank you,” Prowl said, with a slight nod of his helm.

“So you seeing anyone?” Jazz asked surprised at how he had just blurted it.

Prowl stopped, doorwings twitching in confusion as he processed the question. “I am not in a committed relationship,” he said, matter-of-factly.

Good, Jazz thought grinning.

“Perhaps you wish to sit down to enjoy your meal?” Prowl suggested.

“Yeah,” Jazz said and took his plate to sit down at the table and sent a command to the music player to play a slow jazz tune.

Prowl sat down in the other seat, watching him. “You are not Praxian. What brings you to our city-state?” he asked.

“Collecting a few things for some friends back home and enjoying a break from my work,” Jazz said.

Prowl tilted his helm, sitting up straighter as that sounded like it _could_ be interpreted as _stealing_. “Collecting some things, such as?” he asked.

“Books for a friend that is a librarian,” Jazz said. “And some music for a musician friend.”

“All legally acquired and not from the alley on the outskirts of the city, I presume?” Prowl said, crossing his arms over his bumper.

“All on the up ‘n up m’mech,” Jazz said. “Just waiting for some of the people to return to town.”

“Excellent,” Prowl said. “So how long are you visiting Praxus for?” His doorwings went back to the neutral position, suspicions assuaged for now.

“About another lunar cycle,” Jazz said. He took a bite. “Yum, this is great.”

“I am pleased to hear that you are enjoying it. It was one of the first dishes I learned,” Prowl said.

“You might have to share the recipe,” Jazz said. _Or I might have to get you back here to cook it with me._ “So what type of music do you like?”

“I don’t listen to a lot of music. The music I do listen to is classical instrumental music from various city states during the golden age and earlier,” Prowl said.

“Ah,” Jazz said a little disappointed.

“I find music to be a distractor while I am working,” the enforcer said.

“Yeah I guess since it was a song that distracted me when I was cooking,” Jazz said.

“Music does have its place for some mecha, I suppose,” Prowl said.

“Yeah,” Jazz said getting up to get Prowl a plate of the dish.

Prowl got up at the same time. “I should be going myself,” he said, seeing the mech reach for a plate.

“Oh, alright,” Jazz said disappointed. “Maybe I’ll see ya around.”

“It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope the rest of your stay here goes well,” Prowl said, making a small bow as he headed to the front door.

“Yeah was great meeting you too,” Jazz said walking with the enforcer to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz walked around through the market looking for the booth selling music. Finding a booth full of books he looked at the titles but continued his search for the Music Box. Finding it he looked at some of the music they had picking up a classical piece. He felt something and spun around seeing a small bot running away from him. “Come back here thief,” he said running after them.

Jazz stopped after a few minutes of running catching his breath. He had lost the thief. He checked his subspace to find out what had been taken and headed for the Enforcer station nearby.

A small silver bot with red markings sat at the front desk of the enforcer station. “Yes, sir. How can I help you?” he asked, looking up at Jazz.

“Yes I’d like to report a theft of a rare book,” Jazz said. He pulled out the books he had collected for Orion so far. “Uh A Text on the Various Crystals and their Uses by Pytor Milu.”

The clerk handed Jazz a data pad to fill out. “Fill this in with the relevant details including the value of the book,” he said.

Jazz took the form and filled it out describing the book and that the cover had various crystal fragments embedded in it. “You can tell Prowl, Jazz is here.”

The clerk looked at Jazz and then pressed his comm line, “Enforcer Prowl, there’s a mech here to see you,” he said.

After a few moments, Prowl came walking up to the front. “Thank you Silvercharge,” he said, addressing the clerk. “Greeting Jazz. How may I be of assistance?”

“Hello Prowl, just had some thief steal a valuable old book from me, when I was walking through the market,” Jazz said. “And I remembered you.”

Silvercharge held up the data pad that Jazz had filled out. Prowl accepted the data pad, reading through it. “Hmm. Everything is in order on the data pad. We shall keep an optic out for the thief.”

“Thanks,” Jazz said thinking about kissing Prowl but decided that it might be too embarrassing for the enforcer here.

“We have not had any further calls to your apartment building. I assume your cooking skills have improved?” Prowl asked.

“Yeah I’ve been paying more attention to my cooking,” Jazz said. “You’re welcome to come over and join me for a meal anytime.”

Silvercharge chuckled, “You should take him up on it. I think there might be plenty other officers willing to go out with him,” he teased Prowl

Prowl glared down at Silvercharge. Jazz smiled at the compliment and then broke into a laugh.

“While that is certainly Jazz’ purview as to whether or not he wishes to go out with anyone on the force, Silvercharge. I think I might take Jazz up on his offer,” Prowl said, looking up at the Polyhexian mech.

Jazz grinned. “Good,” Jazz said. “I look forward to seeing you, tonight or whenever, just let me know so I can make enough for two.”

“Tonight then?” Prowl asked.

“Great,” Jazz said. “I should get going I still have some things to pick up.” He left whistling a tune. He picked up some music and then energon crystals and spices for his dinner with Prowl.

* * *

After his shifted at the enforcers office ended, Prowl headed into the local market to pick up some of the expensive desserts and a chilled bottle of aged energon wine. He placed both items in his subspace and drove to Jazz’ apartment.

Jazz carefully read the recipe as he cooked a new dish hoping to impress Prowl. Finished he set it on a burner to keep it warm while he set the table and started some music.

Prowl arrived at the apartment building and buzzed Jazz’ suite number for access.

Jazz hit the comm to let Prowl in. “Come on up,” he said.

Prowl entered the building and made his way up to Jazz’ apartment, knocking sharply on the door when he arrived.

Jazz opened the door. “Welcome,” he said. Prowl offered him the bottle of energon wine he had bought earlier.

“Oh nice,” Jazz said putting the bottle down as he went and got two glasses from the cupboard. Then he poured some of the wine after he opened it. He handed Prowl a glass and took the other

Prowl took the proffered glass, “Thank you. I am sorry to hear that you were a victim of theft.”

“You’re welcome and thank you. The book was one of the ones for my friend.” Jazz said and took a sip. “Shall we sit down and eat?”

“How did you fare with the cooking?” Prowl asked as he followed Jazz, taking a sip from his glass.

“Better, this time, no music to distract me,” Jazz said pulling out Prowl’s chair.

“Excellent,” Prowl said, taking a seat. Jazz dished out the meal and put it before Prowl and took his own plate to his place.

“I hope it tastes as good as it looks and smells,” Prowl said. “So are you a buyer and courier in your city state?”

“No I’m an entertainer,” Jazz admitted. “My friends asked me to run these errands and the rest of the band I play in is busy with other stuff, family, business, etc.”

“Ah that does explain your love for music,” Prowl said. “Do you play an instrument?”

“Yeah a variety of different instruments,” Jazz said. “Mostly strings”

“Have you been to the Praxian arts centre?” Prowl asked.

“No, not yet,” Jazz admitted and took a bite of the meal. He grinned at how good it tasted.

Prowl also took a bite of his meal and smiled. After swallowing it he spoke, “This meal is excellent, Jazz. Thank you again for inviting me over.”

“You’re very welcome,” Jazz said. “And thank you for helping me the other night.”

Prowl nodded his helm and took a sip from his wine. Jazz smiled watching Prowl. The enforcer wasn't used to making small talk, but he knew it was proper. “I ah specialize in murder cases.”

“So messy stuff,” Jazz said getting out of his chair and walked over to Prowl leaning down to kiss him.

Prowl’s doorwings fluttered in surprise at the kiss. He didn't have time to return the kiss before Jazz broke it to sit down again. Prowl looked at Jazz with curiosity, “I had not considered that this was a date...”

“I am sorry if that was a bit forward,” Jazz said. “If you don’t want me to kiss you anymore tell me now.” He was disappointed, embarrassed and a little scared that Prowl might be mad at him now.

Prowl sat back, considering his emotions on the situation for a moment. “I am not averse to being kissed. I was not expecting it from you. Courting is a much more formal affair here,” he said. Not that anyone wishes to court me, he thought.

“So tell me what courting is like here then,” Jazz said.

“Slow. Mechs take many megacycles giving gifts back and forth and socializing with both families,” Prowl said. He pushed his now-empty plate towards the center of the table. “Mechs often only kiss shortly before they are bonded.”

“Hmm so either I feel like an idiot or I ask you to consider moving,” Jazz said. 

“As a result of kissing me, you must agree to bond with me within the next megacycle,” Prowl said seriously. 

Jazz’s jaw dropped open. “Seriously, mech?”

“Negative,” Prowl said, smiling. He reached across the table to gently squeeze Jazz’ hand. 

“Thank Primus. I do like you but I'm not sure if I like you enough to bond just yet,” Jazz said and squeezed Prowl’s hand back.

Prowl chuckled quietly. “Now that I am over the surprise, perhaps you could try the kiss again.”

“But you said you don’t kiss till just before you bond?” Jazz said tilting his helm.

Prowl stood up, leaning over the table and kissed Jazz on the cheek, then on the lips. Jazz returned the kiss. Prowl broke the kiss, before he ended up too uncomfortable leaning across the table.

Jazz smiled at Prowl. “So what does that mean?” he asked.

“It means I enjoyed your kiss and I am willing to break with the tradition of my city state,” Prowl said.

Jazz smiled. “That is nice to know, you are a handsome copper,” he said.

“Thank you,” Prowl said. “I find you attractive as well.”

“You’re welcome,” Jazz said.

“Please tell me that you did not burn your food intentionally to find me,” Prowl said.

“The first time, no that was just luck,” Jazz said. Finished with his meal, he got up and started dancing to the music.

Prowl was about to collect the dishes to put them in the sink, but stopped to watch the mech. He truly does love his music, he thought. 

Jazz seeing Prowl watch him smiled. “Come dance with me?” he asked holding out a hand

“I would mess up your beautiful dancing. You are a pleasure to watch, however,” Prowl said.

“Alright,” Jazz said and continued dancing.

Prowl carefully put the dishes in the sink and returned to watch Jazz. His movements were fluid and in sync with the music. His optics wandered to the mech’s hips and waist watching them sway and undulate and the enforcer believed he had never seen a living being so beautiful and full of grace as in this moment.

“You could try dancing,” Jazz said. “Or….?”

“Or?” Prowl repeated, urging Jazz to finish the question.

“I don’t know what,” Jazz admitted stopping to look Prowl over. He strolled over behind Prowl and reached over to massage his shoulders.

Prowl turned around, sensing Jazz’ field with the sensitive panels in his doorwings. Although he had kissed the mech, he wasn’t quite ready to allow someone else to get so close to the doorwing-appendages.

Jazz stepped back. “Just thought you could use some release of the tension there,” he said.

“You are not aware of how sensitive they are?” Prowl asked. 

“Well I am sorry,” Jazz said fidgeting with his hands afraid he was in trouble now. “Uh how can I make it up to ya?”

“You are an entertainer, what type of venues do you find yourself in?” Prowl asked. 

“Energon bars, sometimes parties,” Jazz said.

“And that affords sufficient shanix?” Prowl asked.

“Most of the time, sometimes it falls short,” Jazz said.

Prowl picked up his glass of wine, taking a sip of it. “If you are amenable, I would enjoy accompanying you to some of my city’s cultural events.”

“Sure that sounds great,” Jazz said. “It helps to have someone from the area at cultural events.”

Prowl reached over to pat Jazz’ hand. Jazz smiled at Prowl, who lifted his hand and kissed it. Jazz smiled.

Prowl removed his hand and pulled out a data pad from his subspace and he offered it to Jazz.

Jazz took the data padd looking it over. “It’s a data pad of music from my collection,” Prowl stated.

“Ah, thanks,” Jazz said. “I’ll have to check them out. Should maybe let you go, I guess.”

Prowl nodded his helm and stood up. Jazz took him to the door and leaned over to give him a kiss good night. The enforcer leaned in, meeting him for the kiss as he rested one hand on the foreigner’s waist.

::Looking forward to our time together, Prowl,:: Jazz said and broke the kiss.

“Thank you for tonight,” Prowl said, smiling before he left the apartment.

“You’re welcome, thanks for coming,” Jazz said.


	3. Chapter 3

Prowl waited at a small table in the city’s main plaza on the patio for a small café. He had a small warmed energon in front of him, from which he sipped. His armor had been polished recently, the light glinting off the enforcer badges on his shoulders and doorwings.

Jazz braked and transformed walking up to Prowl’s table. “Sorry if I’m a bit late,” he said.

Prowl smiled, “You are not late. I arrived a bit early.”

“Oh okay,” Jazz said admiring Prowl’s badges. He pulled up a chair and sat down. “You look very nice ….and shiny.”

“Of course,” Prowl said, pushing over a ticket and a tract about today’s activity, the outdoor opera in the High Crystal Gardens.

Jazz looked at the tract. “Wow this should be good with the harmonics that the crystals give,” he said. “Can I ask if there is a certain reason you’re wearing your badges?”

 

Prowl looked quizzically at Jazz. “I am an enforcer. I proudly represent my function and my team wherever I go. I cannot remove the badges without damaging the underlying paint and upper layer of armor.”

“Okay fine,” Jazz said spreading his hands out. “Just wondered if it was like some formal affair.”

Prowl twitched a doorwing in amusement and reached under the table to pat Jazz on the knee.

Jazz smiled reaching down to touch the hand.

Prowl removed his hand and stood up from the table. “We should get going if you wish to get good seats.”

“Alright,” Jazz said standing up. “You can lead the way Prowl.”

Prowl nodded his helm curtly and led the way through the plaza. They passed through a few narrow passages, until they came to a large courtyard ringed by tall, rough-edged clear crystals jutting up from the ground.

Jazz looked around dazzled by the crystals.

Prowl was nearly at the entrance to the inner ring when he noticed that Jazz had stopped. He backtracked to stand beside the musician.

“Sorry just fascinated by the crystals, only seen them from the outside,” Jazz said stepping in besides Prowl.

“Perfectly understandable. I did not want you to get lost once we enter though. It can be .... confusing on the optics,” Prowl said.

“Right,” Jazz said.

As they entered the inner ring there was a large cluster of crystal spires in the centre, growing from the top and the bottom in a myriad of colors, lengths, and shapes. The light refracted from the crystals sending coloured beams of light throughout the inner chamber. And although the attendees tried to keep their voices low, the murmuring had a similar effect as the light, echoes bouncing and creating an eerie acoustic atmosphere.

Jazz shivered constantly having to adjust his audials to either hear something or try to not eavesdrop on a conversation. The lighting reflecting onto his visor in different colors and being tossed back in some other direction.

Prowl kept moving his doorwings about as the sound hit them. He gently grabbed Jazz’ elbow and guided them both to a seat. “After a few moments your systems should adjust to the situation....”

Jazz looked over at Prowl. “So you’ve been here before?” he asked.

Prowl was about to answer when the entire room hushed and the four vocalists entered, taking their place. Jazz just sat down to keep from blocking anyone’s view or embarrass Prowl.

The opening piece started low and soft like a buzzing hum with all four vocalists and then soared into a high note with the lead mech and femme until a duel of voices from the others broke them up.

Prowl’s doorwings shivered and he had to restrain himself from reaching out to touch Jazz.

Jazz cast a quick glance at Prowl with a smile. He thought how he was going to have a hard time going home when his trip here was over.

Prowl turned his attention back to the performance at hand

Jazz smiled and turned back to song that bounced to almost every note, a roller coaster of emotions going through the performers and their song.

Slowly the song drew to an end and the performers bowed before exiting the room. The attendees stood up and started exiting.

This time however, Prowl did put his hand on Jazz’ leg. Jazz patted Prowl’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “We ready to go before they lock us in here?” he asked.

“Yes,” Prowl answered standing up. Jazz stood up as well. With Jazz’ hand still in his, Prowl led him down past the central crystalline structure.

“You not going to get in trouble for this are ya?” Jazz whispered.

“You are being vague. What do you think we will get in trouble for?” Prowl asked just slightly louder than Jazz had asked.

“The hand holding,” Jazz replied. Prowl stopped and took Jazz’ other hand as well, looking the foreign musician in the visor before leaning in and kissing him right on the lips in front of the crystal display.

Jazz wasn’t sure to whether to return the kiss or not knowing how courting was done here in Praxus but he finally returned the kiss.

Prowl slowly broke the kiss and pulled away, then his doorwings sagged slightly. Jazz looked at Prowl, tilting his helm. “I do not know what possessed me to do that, but we should go,” Prowl whispered.

Jazz nodded his helm. “You’re gonna make it hard to leave,” he said.

Prowl dropped Jazz’ hand and led the way out of the chambers.

Jazz followed Prowl, adjusting his visor for the change of light from the inside to outside light. Prowl however stopped outside, blinking until his vision adjusted again.

Jazz smiled watching Prowl.

“Prowl, you are aware he’s not from Praxus,” an elderly voice said.

Prowl turned to face the femme, “I am aware that my friend is not Praxian. I am giving him a cultural tour of our city,” he explained. 

“He is not right if you’re thinking of bonding,” the femme said. “It is enough for you to lose your place in the Enforcers.”

Prowl’s doorwings lowered and folded inwards as he bit his lower lip. 

“We’re just good friends and isn’t it a good thing to show others part of your culture rather than be rude and hide them,” Jazz said seeing whom Prowl was talking to.

“We don't do those public displays of affection here,” the elder reprimanded. “That... kissing... is for the berthroom after the bonding ceremony.”

“So you trying to warn off outsiders and strangers by acting so cold and unfriendly?” Jazz said. “If you are so insistent I could bond with him.”

“Jazz....” Prowl hissed a quiet warning. Sure he liked Jazz a lot... but this was a bit more rushed than he planned. 

“These are our cultural traditions, young mech. You said you came here to observe our culture,” the old femme said. “I don't think you've even courted Prowl properly to be prepared for bonding.”

“I’ve gotten to know him and he me,” Jazz said.

“As I'm sure you are aware, Praxian law states that bonding be within your city state and caste...” the elder stated. She turned her attention to Prowl, “Do you need to go back to youngling school, to be reminded of the laws you are sworn to uphold?"

Prowl's doorwings dipped lower still on his back as he stared down at a tile on the floor with a frown. “No ma'am, I remember the laws and I am sworn to uphold them.”

“As for you, perhaps you should leave, pack up your things and we will have you escorted out,” she said looking back at Jazz. “And another can escort Prowl back to a superior officer.”

Jazz was shocked at how isolationist they were in things. “Fine,” he said heading back for his apartment with a long glance back at Prowl.

While the musician was speaking two new enforcers had pulled up in response to the elder’s silent request for support. The black with gold enforcer walked behind Jazz, bodily guiding him to the street. 

“If he comes to Iacon I will make him more welcome than I was here,” Jazz finished. 

Prowl watched Jazz head to the street, ::I am sorry, my friend,:: he said over a private comm line as the blue enforcer with silver highlights frowned at him. 

::As I am, didn’t mean to get you in trouble,:: Jazz replied back.

Prowl clenched a fist at his side. ::It was I who kissed you. I should have known better. I became lazy and sloppy about the rules.::

Field vented air outwards, knowing the two mechs were talking over private comm channels. “Alright, that's enough chatter you two,” he said, gently pushing Prowl. 

::I kissed you back,:: Jazz said.

Prowl stumbled forwards a few steps and glared back at Field. “I am not under arrest, there is no need for force.” He stalled long enough to respond to Jazz, ::I only regret it wasn't longer...::

Jazz continued to his apartment, thinking over Prowl’s words. He hadn’t gotten all the items he had come to Praxus for but he was pretty much fed up with the city except for one Enforcer officer.

The black enforcer, Barrier escorted him outside the city He transformed and drove back to Iacon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, it's going to get a bit worse before it gets better. Somehow this was only intended to be a one-shot, but the story gained a life of its own.

Prowl came home from work exhausted. After showering, he poured himself a cup of energon and sat down at the communications terminal, entering Jazz’ personal ID and waited for the connection.

Jazz accepted the comm and smiled when he saw Prowl.

“Hello Jazz, it is good to see you again, if only over a comm screen,” Prowl said.

“Yeah. How are you doing?” Jazz asked.

“I am doing well. I have been demoted to patrolling the streets and have been given the most unsavory parts of the town,” Prowl said

“I'm sorry to hear it,” Jazz said. “I'm sure you were great with murders.”

Prowl shrugged, the motion mirrored by his doorwings, “I will serve my city and its people,” he said flatly.

“You do that,” Jazz said trying to sound encouraging.

“How was your trip home?” Prowl asked.

“Okay, had to stop for a storm but I made it,” Jazz said.

“I am pleased that you are safe,” Prowl said. “Despite the sour ending, what did you think of the concert?”

“The music was beautiful and the story tragically sad,” Jazz replied. “Thank you for taking me.”

“Did you get the books to your friend?” Prowl asked.

“Most of them,” Jazz replied. “The owner of the last one hadn't replied to me before I left. Don't suppose I can ask you to visit?”

“Perhaps I can bring you the books, if the owner gets in contact with you. I can complete the transaction here in Praxus and bring them to you,” Prowl said

“Yeah, sure,” Jazz said. “I wouldn't mind introducing you to my friends here,” he said.

“You will not burn down your apartment, will you?” Prowl asked with a smile. “I cannot cook for you from here.”

“I will be okay here. My friends can invite me to dinner at least they cook better than me,” Jazz said grinning. “Then I can cook for you when you visit me.”

“I wish you had more time here in Praxus. I had more things I wished to show you,” Prowl said. 

“Yeah, me too. You can tell me about them when you’re here,” Jazz said. “I’ll just have to delay you here.”

Prowl chuckled, “And what will be your excuse for that?” he asked with a wink.

“I’ll just have to start few fires,” Jazz said.

“Ah I don't though that would be a wise idea. I would prefer a bonding ceremony to you setting fires,” Prowl said, suddenly serious. 

“A bonding ceremony?” Jazz asked arching an optic ridge.

“Yes...” Prowl said.

“To who?” Jazz asked.

“Certainly no one here. I thought....”

“Yes?” Jazz said encouraging him to continue his thought.

“You and I,” Prowl said. “I thought we had a connection...”

Jazz smiled. “I agree, I believe we do. Like you said you were the one that kissed first.” He ducked his helm grinning with happiness.

The monitors fritzed, before cutting to black. 

Jazz growled at his screen. “Small processored bots,” he growled guessing that it was the Praxian authorities.

Prowl growled and turned off his monitor. It was useless. He would have to visit Jazz himself.

* * *

Jazz had given a layout of Praxus as he had remembered it. Springer flew over searching for lifesigns and picked a spot near the center of the city. ::You’ll have to drive around some obstacles to get there but Bulk can help clear streets in a few spots,:: Springer said as he and Flutter landed.

::I’ll make my way to your coordinates, Springer,:: Ratchet said, hopping from boulder to boulder to make his way to the mech.

“Over here,” Flutter said. “I see a hand.” Springer walked over lifting bits of a beam.

“Pull him out,” Springer said. “Can’t quite pull it out to toss aside.” Flutter pulled the mech so far and stopped.

“Fine, Ratchet can have Jack fix him a new arm,” she said and pulled the black and white mech out as she scanned to see what other damage there was.

Ratchet finally came up alongside Flutter, kneeling down immediately to examine him. “He’s online but his spark is erratic. Patch up his lines while I fix the leaks in his spark casing.”

“Right,” Flutter said closing off a torn line in his arm and then moving onto his back.

Ratchet plugged himself into the mech’s medical port, quickly bypassing the usual protocols. He carefully forced the Praxian’s chestplates open and converted one hand to a welder and began to weld the microcracks in the spark casing closed

Springer lowered the beam and moved to another pile as Optimus and Jazz pulled up. Jazz froze. “We have work to do Jazz,” Optimus reminded his friend.

“Right,” Jazz said moving to the pile where Springer removed rocks and Bulkhead joined them. He squatted down looking to see if he could see the owner of the life sign. “Don’t see anyone yet guys.” 

A large piece of blue-green crystal that had once been in the center of the garden was unearthed.

Jazz stood up thinking about the opera he had seen with Prowl and started humming a broken song from it.

“Doesn’t sound like your style, Jazz,” Optimus said helping Springer move a long piece to the pile of refuse.

“Like what?” Jazz said not knowing he had been humming.

“You were humming,” Flutter said. “Sounded sad and yet happy.”

Ratchet stood up, his welder converting back to his hand, “He’s stable, but still critical. We’ll need to get him back to Iacon shortly.”

“I can take him to Skyfire,” Optimus said. “Springer and Bulkhead can help with the heavy lifting.”

“How many more survivors do we have, Orion?” Ratchet asked.

“I spotted about four here,” Springer said. “There were a few more throughout the city, maybe.”

Ratchet looked about, “Let’s get them all centered here. We can load them into Skyfire here and pick up any stragglers as we go.” He looked to Optimus, not wanting to overstep his leader’s orders.

Optimus nodded his helm, he'd let Ratchet give the orders here.

“Optimus can you gather the survivors here and into Skyfire. I’ll grab a ride with Springer and look for other survivors,” Ratchet said.

“I can do that, Ratchet,” Optimus said.

Springer moved some distance to transform. ::you riding with me docbot?:: he asked.

“Since I haven’t developed an airborne alt-mode yet, yes,” Ratchet said, moving to find a part of Springer that he could hold on to. “Just no crazy flying.”

“Don't think you need to worry about that,” Springer said and slowly lifted up.

Bulkhead moved to lift another piece of debris.

Skyfire landed in a clearing close to the survivors in alt-mode and opened his loading bay.

Optimus carefully carried the mech on board Skyfire. “It’s a shame about this city,” the large shuttle rumbled. “It was both a cultural and scientific hub.”

“Yes,” Optimus said. “So many lost.”

Skyfire lifted off from the platform to follow Springer and Ratchet to the next spot. 

In all, one more survivor was rescued from the second spot. After picking up the Autobot rescue forces in Praxus, Skyfire carefully shuttled the group back home to Iacon, stopping on the roof of the hospital.

“I'll go with Ratchet here,” Jazz said. “Don't want him to wake up alone.”

A team of nurses and doctors was on the hospital roof with some antigravity-beds to take the survivors inside.

Optimus and his team helped move some of the survivors inside. 

Prowl got moved inside the hospital and down to a private room, hooking him up to spark support and other essentials. Jazz sat down by Prowl’s berth.

Ratchet walked in, “I don’t know when he’s gonna wake up, Jazz. He’s still critical.”

“Don't care, staying here,” Jazz said. “Their stupid old rules separated us and now I'm sticking with him.”

“I’ll see about getting you a cot,” Ratchet said, leaving the room to get the small bed for Jazz to recharge on.

“Thank you,” Jazz said.

Ratchet re-entered the room, setting up the cot and sitting down on it. 

Jazz looked at the medic sitting on the cot. “What?”

“You got some regrets, don’t ya kid?” Ratchet started. 

“Yeah,” Jazz said. “Since when did you become a shrink?”

“Heh,” Ratchet said, grunting out a short laugh. “Let’s say I’ve been through the same mistakes myself recently

“Why do ya say that?” Jazz asked.

“I rescued a mech Orion brought in from the gutters. We both saw something in him. Repaired ‘im and sent him on his way. Thought I felt a connection with him – didn’t act on it though. Anyhow, turns out the kid listened to Megatron’s speeches and joined them,” Ratchet said.

“Ouch,” Jazz said.

“The spark wants it what it wants,” Ratchet said. He was not going to mention how he secretly hoped the mech would show up in battle and how it both terrified him and made him weak in the knees.

“Yeah we had gotten close, last I talked to him on comms we had talked about him coming here and us having a bonding ceremony but they must have been listening in and ended the comm.”

“Wow. Didn’t know you two were that close. You know we’ll do everything we can for him. You need to make sure you get your recharge as well,” Ratchet said. “I can still order you out of the hospital if I don’t see you taking care of yourself.”

“Yeah just want to stay close. He's lost his home,” Jazz said. “I'll recharge and take breaks to refuel.”

“We’re going to have to do some more work on his spark and let him regain some strength before we start to work on the other repairs,” Ratchet said. “I think he’ll need you too. Call me if you need anything Jazz.”

“Right,” Jazz said. Ratchet got up and left Prowl and Jazz together in the room.

Jazz talked to Prowl about all that happened since they last talked, keeping him company. Letting him know that he was loved and not alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, the next chapter is gonna boost the rating to an M. Just a note if anyone wants to avoid that.

Prowl groaned as his processor booted. His HUD warned him of multiple injuries of varying intensities, most in the red or yellow. He let the messages scroll past and dismissed them as the pain started to ebb towards his processor. He tried to push the pain away, recall what caused this level of damage. His memory files were corrupted, but he sifted through what he could find.

“Hey Prowl,” Jazz said woken by the groan. “You're okay. You're safe.” ::Ratchet, he's waking i think.::

Prowl’s light blue optics powered on and he looked around, confused and scared. His good doorwing flapped hard against the berth as he lay on his side.

“Calm down, your doorwing was damaged,” Jazz said unsure about touching Prowl remembering Praxus and how Prowl reacted when he tried to touch him. “It's Jazz. You're in Iacon now.”

“So he is awake,” Ratchet said.

“Jazz...?” Prowl croaked, his vocalizer staticky. He reached out with an arm, only to find it was missing from his elbow joint down.

“We found you under a lot of rubble,” Ratchet said walking over checking Prowl over. 

“You lost the arm,” Jazz said. “But Ratchet can fix you up. He's the best medic I know. And yeah, I'm here.”

“Rubble...” Prowl repeated. “Decepticons bombed the city. Tried to get citizens to safety. Survivors?”

“Yes, a few others,” Jazz said.

“Only a few?” Prowl asked, dismayed.

“Yeah,” Jazz said. “The battle was a stalemate.”

“Everything is gone? My whole city? I failed them....” Prowl said, burying his face in his arm.

“Yeah pretty much everything is gone,” Jazz said, he wasn't going to lie.

Prowl’s remaining hand clenched into a fist. Jazz reached out touching Prowl’s arm not knowing what to say to make him feel better he knew how Prowl felt about his job.

Prowl grabbed Jazz’ hand as he gasped, looking up at his friend, pale blue optics now irised wide open. His spark was pulsing erratically as the energy threatened to escape through the cracks that had been field patched.

“Calm down,” Ratchet said watching his patient trying not to glare at a now frightened Jazz.

“Or I will sedate you or put you in stasis. I don’t think Jazz wants that after he’s gotten you back again,” he added in a whisper.

Prowl’s spark seized up and light shone through the cracks in his armor

Jazz blinked stepping back. “Prowl…” he said.

While Ratchet worked to sedate the mech he might have to do some of that work to repair the spark now.

* * *

Prowl woke up, again on his side. Jazz stopped his pacing looking over at Prowl. “Jazz..?” Prowl asked.

“Would you have prefer I lied about Praxus?” Jazz said, standing where he was. “Ratchet repaired your spark chamber some but you’re supposed to rest.”

“I failed them, Jazz. I was supposed to get them out of there safely,” Prowl said.

“You did, Prowl but you can’t save a whole city from someone like Megatron,” Jazz said. “He’s insane.”

Ratchet walked by looking at the pair. “No arguing, talk about something happy,” he said. “Or I will sedate you,” he said pointing at Prowl. “And Jazz can go home.” He looked at Jazz.

“Jazz....” Prowl said.

Ratchet looked between the two. “Don’t think you could go to work like this Jazz, your mind might be elsewhere,” he said. “You talked about you two earlier with me. Talk about that.” Then he left to check on another of the survivors.

Jazz smiled and shook his helm. “Back then was easier and yet harder and here we have another chance if you want anything to do with me,” he said moving to sit on the cot near Prowl.

Prowl grunted and tried to push himself up on an elbow to see Jazz better. Jazz looked at Prowl. “Come closer,” Prowl requested. Jazz moved closer. “I missed you,” the Praxian said.

“I did too,” Jazz said and turned to look at Prowl, then he leaned closer to kiss him. The Praxian didn’t hesitate in returning the kiss, moving a hand up to touch Jazz to prove he was real. ::Love ya so much. But you scared me. And yet I know how you felt about your job in Praxus.::

Prowl broke the kiss with a sigh. “It’s not as though I can return to that occupation now, Jazz. I am deeply disappointed that the citizens I served are for the most part, all gone. You may not have agreed with their arcane traditions, but it was still my home.”

“I know,” Jazz said.

“I suppose we no longer have to worry about their traditions regarding bonding,” Prowl said. “Or who to love.”

“Yeah,” Jazz said. “Iacon is more open about such stuff. With this war we have to present a more united front.”

“Jazz...?” Prowl asked

“Yes, Prowl,” Jazz responded.

“My back is sore,” Prowl said. “Would you assist me?”

“Sure, how can I help?” Jazz said climbing out of the cot and walking over to Prowl’s medberth.

“Under the armor, between the doorwings,” Prowl said

Jazz carefully reached up to massage the spot that Prowl had described. “Hmm, better,” Prowl purred softly.

Jazz smiled at the response. “Ratchet and Wheeljack are working on fixing you a new arm and then a fix for the doorwing. Ratchet just needed you better and awake to tell him how the connections are working, when they come to it,” he said.

Prowl nodded his helm, “Thank you my friend.”

“You’re welcome,” Jazz said.

“Have you.... been sleeping here, Jazz?” Prowl asked.

“Yes, didn’t want you to feel alone,” Jazz said.

“Is the cot comfortable?” Prowl asked.

“It’s fine,” Jazz said. “Takes a little getting used to.”

Prowl blinked several times, trying to fight off the growing desire to drift back into recharge. His processor function was already slipping down to thirty percent function to conserve energy. 

“If you need to recharge that is fine,” Jazz said. “I will go get a few things and come back here.” He stopped the massage but stayed near the medberth.

Prowl looked up. “See if my little brother, Bluestreak is here? Silver and black.”

“Yeah, he wasn't far from you, buried under another pile of rubble,” Jazz said. “Want me to see how he's doing and give him a message?”

“Please Jazz. That would be excellent,” Prowl said with a sleepy smile. 

“Alright,” Jazz said with a smile. “Get some rest then and I'll see you later.” He gave Prowl a quick kiss and went to see about Prowl's brother.

He walked around till he found the black and silver mech sitting up on the medberth looking lonely.

“So you must be Bluestreak,” Jazz said. “Just to let you know Prowl is okay.”

Bluestreak sat up in his medberth. “Yeah I am.”

“Designation’s Jazz,” he said extending a hand to the mech. “You’re in Iacon if noone told you that already.”

‘Wait, Jazz. Like the one who came to Praxus a while back and Prowl couldn’t stop talking about?” Bluestreak asked.

“Yeah,” Jazz said. “Didn’t know he talked about me so much.”

“Only in the safety of our home,” Bluestreak said. “Only safe place he had to talk about you.”

“Yeah, I’d imagine,” Jazz said.

“Is he awake?” Blue asked.

“He was gonna recharge some when I left him,” Jazz said. “But he is conscious.”

“That’s great. Hey it’s nice to meet you finally. So are you gonna go on a date after he’s released?” Blue asked, grinning.

“We will see,”Jazz said with a smile. He was kind of liking this mech, already.

“Tell Prowl I say hi and glad he survived,” Blue said.

“Anything I can get you?” Jazz asked. “I’m letting him sleep while I get a few things then coming back.”

“Got anything good to read while I’m stuck here?” Blue asked.

“I can pick up some datapadds from the archive,” Jazz said. “Any particular genre or author?”

“Got any popular comic series here in big Iacon?” Blue asked.

“A few,” Jazz said. “Suppose Ratchet has you on medical grade but I can bring in some snacks.”

“Oh and if you wanna surprise him, Prowl loves rust sticks,” Blue grinned.

“Hmm so there’s something to get him,” Jazz said. “Thanks for the hint.”

Bluestreak chuckled, “You’re welcome.”

“Okay comics,” Jazz said. “I’ll see ya later, Blue.” He left to go to the archives before Autobot HQ to get reports to read and then a box of rust sticks. He came back and gave Bluestreak the small pile of comics he had checked out.

“Thanks buddy,” Bluestreak said, when Jazz stopped by to give him the comics.

“You’re welcome,” Jazz said. “I’ll be around so you can comm me if you need anything, help, someone to talk to or a snack. Just over in Prowl’s room.”

Jazz headed for Prowl’s room to settle down and read through the reports from Mirage and the others.

An hour or so after Jazz settled himself in Prowl’s room, the Praxian stirred on the berth and started looking around.

Jazz looked up from his reading. “Hey Prowl,” he said grinning. “Blue’s doing okay.”

“Hmm. Oh. That’s good to hear,” Prowl said. “Did you.... go out and get things you needed?”

“Yeah, got him some comics and a surprise for you,” Jazz said pulling out the box of rust sticks and handed it to Prowl.. “Ratchet’s medical grade tastes nasty.”

Prowl sat there surprised, “Bluestreak told you,” he said. “For now, he seems to be content feeding me through the tube, so I haven’t had to taste it.”

“Yeah he told me,” Jazz admitted. “Seems you talked a lot about me with him. Any other family?”

“A few brothers. We aren’t a true family, but we were all forged and drew together to create a makeshift family,” Prowl said.

“Well perhaps you’ll have to introduce me to the others if they’re among the other survivors,” Jazz said.

“I shall, if they survived,” Prowl said. “So we have not had much of a chance to speak. What have you been doing since we last spoke?”

“Well I’m working with the Autobots, in charge of spy missions and sabotage,” Jazz said.

“Do you go on the missions yourself?” Prowl asked.

“Sometimes,” Jazz said. Prowl pushed himself up to semi-sitting on the berth, leaning forwards so his doorwings weren’t against the mattress. Jazz stood up from the chair. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Prowl said, a bit strained.

Jazz tilted his head. “You sure about that?” he asked as Prowl shifted himself sideways on the berth. “You just doing that to get a massage out of me?” Jazz asked.

“I would not turn down one of your massages,” Prowl said

Jazz chuckled walking over as he put the reports in his subspace. “So where would you like it?” he asked.

Prowl reached out with his remaining arm to pull Jazz close.

“Hey,” Jazz said letting Prowl pull him close and the Praxian leaned in for a kiss. Jazz returned the kiss, enjoying it.

Seeing that Jazz wasn’t about to break the kiss, Prowl slid his one arm down Jazz’ back.

::Exploring are ya?:: Jazz asked moving his arm to help support Prowl as he moved to sit on the edge of the medberth.

Prowl opened his mouth, licking at Jazz’ lips; aside from Jazz’ earlier visit he had limited experience in this.

::Want to taste me, Prowl?:: Jazz asked parting his lips a little and Prowl’s glossa flicked at the gap then retreated.

Jazz licked at Prowl’s lips with his own glossa but only went that far. Then he broke the kiss.

Prowl’s fans were working to dispel the heat building up in his systems and he moved his hand to Jazz’ arm. “Thank you. I.... needed that...” he said.

“You are welcome,” Jazz said looking around then back at Prowl.

“I have made some extra room here....” Prowl said.

“I guess, but Ratchet has rules about what one can and cannot do in his clinic,” Jazz said moving to sit next to Prowl on the medberth.

“I do not believe I have the strength to interface, if that is what you’re referring to. Plus I’d rather be somewhere more private,” Prowl said.

“Hmm well if you want when Ratchet says you’re strong enough you can stay with me. Bluestreak too maybe,” Jazz said. “And yeah interfacing is one of the cannots.”

Prowl leaned his helm on Jazz’ shoulder, relaxing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where we're going to have to change the rating to an M. Interfacing ahead of that is not your thing.

Jazz entered the code to his apartment and opened the door moving to pick up a few things that had been dropped when he had picked up a few things. “Uh...you can recharge on the couch and chair,” he said. “It’s just me at the moment. Last roommate moved out quite awhile ago.”

Prowl and Bluestreak followed Jazz into the apartment, looking around. Bluestreak went to the chair, sitting down and turned to look out the window, while Prowl went to the kitchen.

Jazz joined him. “Looking for something?” he asked smiling.

“That depends on how you stock your kitchen,” Prowl said.

“Well got some energon, maybe a few crystals,” Jazz said. I started opening cabinets. “Know I’ve got a box of energon sweets somewhere.”

“We are going to have to do something about your kitchen supplies,” Prowl said, taking the medical grade energon from his subspace. “I will make do with my medical grade for now.”

“Well anything we need now. I can make a quick run to the store,” Jazz volunteered.

“Tomorrow,” Prowl said.

“Oh come on already you two lovestruck fools,” Bluestreak called from the living room.

“What?” Jazz asked spinning around to look at his other new roommate.

“Are you just going to stand there bickering?” Bluestreak said, grinning.

::You wanna tell him we’re not bickering?:: Jazz asked turning to look at Prowl.

Prowl walked out to the living room. “Blue, I haven’t been with Jazz for a very long time....”

“Well go on then, feel free to snog or hole up in Jazz’ room – just try not to wake the neighbours,” Bluestreak said, grin growing even wider.

Jazz chuckled, walked up to Prowl and kissed him, ignoring Bluestreak. Prowl groaned and slid his arms around Jazz’ waist. ::Can go to my room and cuddle up and stuff,:: Jazz said.

::So we’re just going to prove him right?:: Prowl asked.

::Maybe, maybe not. Could just rest and go to recharge in there,:: Jazz said.

::Do you want to give him any last instructions?:: Prowl asked.

::I guess,:: Jazz said and broke the kiss. “You can sleep on the couch and do some shopping while we take a nap.”

“A nap? Is that what they’re calling it now?” Bluestreak asked, chuckling and picked up a pillow to shield himself.

Prowl chuckled and went inside Jazz’ berthroom.

Jazz picked up another pillow and tossed it at Bluestreak. “Yeah it’s the new codeword for it,” he said

Bluestreak felt the tossed pillow bounce off his and looked over the top. “Go have your fun,” he grinned.

Jazz joined Prowl in his berthroom and kissed him again after closing the door. Prowl returned the kiss. Jazz slipped his arms around Prowl massaging his sides and back, the Praxian flicked his doorwings approvingly.

::How am I doing?:: Jazz asked.

::Very good,:: Prowl answered, exploring Jazz’ side with his fingers.

::Gooood,:: Jazz moaned from Prowl’s touch. Figuring he had found a good spot with even better outcomes, Prowl plucked at the same seam again. ::Doing good.:: He moved his hand to try and find another spot.

Prowl moaned approvingly.

Jazz broke the kiss gasping and looking at Prowl. “Just wanna take this slow,” he said watching the mech. “We can just cuddle.”

Prowl let go of Jazz realizing that he too had lost himself in the kissing and touching. 

Jazz walked over to the berth laying down and moving so there was room for Prowl. The Praxian followed him, determining the best way to recharge would be on his side facing Jazz, so he climbed in. 

Jazz slipped an arm over Prowl snuggling up to him. It took Prowl a moment to figure out what to do before he hooked an arm over Jazz’ waist. He wasn't particularly tired, but just laid there. 

Jazz smiled there, closed his optics, putting his visor away on the berthside table. Trying not to be tempted to do move this too fast.

Prowl smiled. “This is the first time I've seen you without your visor. If you can see without it, why do you wear it?”

“Do sort of need it,” Jazz said. “Left optic works better than the right one. But also it helps me see things others can’t see.”

Prowl nodded and leaned in to trace Jazz’ faceplates with a finger. 

Jazz smiled letting Prowl explore and suddenly the Praxian had leaned in kissing him on the lips, learning from last time as he immediately licked Jazz’ lips. Jazz leaned in to return the kiss, parting his lips to let Prowl do what he wanted.

Prowl eagerly slipped his glossa into Jazz’ mouth, exploring the upper row of denta. 

Jazz remained lying there, resisting the urge to bite on Prowl's tongue lightly.

Prowl moaned softly into Jazz’ mouth, then broke the kiss. 

“Having fun, Prowl?” Jazz asked smiling and kissed Prowl’s cheek.

“Yes, I missed you,” Prowl answered. 

“Me too,” Jazz said as Prowl traced his hands over Jazz’ bumper. 

Jazz leaned closer to kiss Prowl again, licking his lips and the Praxian granted him access and Jazz plunged in tasting Prowl, feeling out his denta.

Prowl's fans clicked on to dissipate heat from being so close to the Iaconian, he ran his hand down Jazz’ side. 

Jazz moaned pushing Prowl onto his back and straddled the mech. Prowl looked up in surprise, finding his hands drawn to the mech’s trim waist.

Jazz ran his own hands down Prowl’s chest. “Aint no one holding us down, telling us what to do,” he said. “We could interface if we want...if you want.”

“Well you are pinning me down, but I have no protests,” Prowl said. “I've self-serviced before, but....”

“So I can be gentle with you,” Jazz said moving his hands farther down and rubbing the inside of Prowl’s thighs.

Prowl groaned and sent the command to his interface panel to open. 

Jazz smiled slipping a finger into Prowl’s valve, letting his thumb rub the node. 

Prowl gasped, arching his back allowing his doorwings to flutter against the mattress. 

Jazz smiled opening his own interface panel but pushed the finger in a little deeper.

Prowl rocked against the finger in his valve and looked down at Jazz. “Haaa, Primus Jazz....”

“What?” Jazz asked grinning.

“Just your finger feels so good....” Prowl said. He put his hand on Jazz’ wrist, drawing the mech’s finger out of his valve. 

Jazz chuckled letting Prowl pull the finger out, curious to see what he was going to do. “And you haven't even overloaded yet,” he said.

Prowl pushed himself up onto his elbows and reached to gently grab Jazz’ spike and pump it from base to tip.

Jazz moaned at the sensation caused by the pumping on his spike.

Prowl tried it again, pleased by his response. 

“Primus, thought you didn’t have any experience,” Jazz said.

“I said I self-serviced,” Prowl said smiling. “Since I know what feels good for me, I figured the same might apply for you.”

“Ah,” Jazz said smiling and grinning.

Prowl carefully sat up, sending Jazz onto the berth between his legs as he left his own legs wide open. 

“What are you thinking?” Jazz said looking at Prowl. One of Prowl’s white hands slipped between Jazz’ thighs and fingered his node and slipped through the folds of his valve. 

Jazz gasped but lay back on the berth to let Prowl explore. An exploring finger entered his valve, making a slow circle and triggering the first ring of sensory nodes. Jazz moaned.

“Are you typically a valve or spike mech?” Prowl asked while he pushed the fingers in up to his second knuckle.

“You mean like doing or taking? I like being on the receiving end mostly,” Jazz said.

Prowl pulled his fingers back and tried with two fingers, watching Jazz’ face as he pushed in.

Jazz closed his optics, moaning. “Feels so good,” he said.

“How many fingers do you need?” Prowl asked.

“How many can you fit in there?” Jazz responded.

“I..... haven’t tried...” Prowl said, a bit surprised by that response.

“Well try, copper,” Jazz encouraged him. “Or just use your spi....” Prowl smiled and slid three fingers in.

Jazz groaned loudly at the three fingers. “You will tell me if it’s too much,” Prowl said, worrying about hurting his friend.

“It’s fine,” Jazz said. “But the same goes for you.”

Prowl pulled his fingers out and then carefully lined his spike up to Jazz’ entrance. Jazz whimpered and Prowl pushed in slowly and tentatively.

“Oh yes, yes yes,” Jazz said. Prowl pushed in deeper until at last he was fully seated. “Feels fragging wonderful.”

Prowl groaned, feeling Jazz’ warm tight valve around his spike. His partially collapsed over Jazz, until their bumpers touched and he kissed Jazz on the lips. Jazz returned the kiss, slipping his arms around Prowl’s neck.

Prowl rutted himself against Jazz, feeling his overload creep up much too quickly. ::Not gonna .... last...:: he said over a private comm.

::It’s okay,:: Jazz said. ::I’ll hold on to you.::

Prowl moaned and felt his spike spill transfluids into Jazz’ valve as his frame stiffened but the doorwings rattled on his back.

Jazz held onto Prowl waiting for him to come back online and moaned as he felt his own overload hit him.

Prowl came back to himself to watch Jazz overloading. ‘He looks just as handsome in overload....’ he thought to himself with a smile.

Jazz slowly came back online. “Oh that was wonderful,” he said.

“Very....” Prowl said, pushing himself off of Jazz. He rolled himself onto his side, ready for recharge. 

Jazz cuddled up beside him laying his arm over him. “Love you, Prowl.”

“Love you too, Jazz,” Prowl answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Optimus sat at his desk working on some final notes before a meeting. Ratchet had said he was elbows deep in a surgery so he was sending Flutter. Jazz was out on a mission so they were aware Prowl might come by as they had been hoping to meet him without Jazz there.

Prowl had been starting to grow listless in Jazz’ apartment and the small walks around the apartment building. His processor was built for more than just worrying about his lover. He had preloaded the map of Iacon into his memory as he walked out of the apartment and transformed into his alt-mode and set a course for Autobot HQ.

Flutter flew over the city and landed transforming to go inside where Ironhide watched the door.

Prowl pulled up the the headquarters and transformed walking behind the small brightly-painted helicopter. 

“Flutter, wait up you got a tail,” Ironhide said hiding a grin. 

Flutter turned around and smiled. “Hello there,” she said recognizing him as a former patient at the hospital and from Praxus.

“Greetings. I am Prowl of Praxus. My friend is away on Autobot business. I wished to speak with the Prime. I understand he is close friends with Jazz,” Prowl said.

::Prime, Prowl’s here,:: Ironhide said.

::Let him in and and show him to the meeting,:: Optimus said.

“Flutter, you can show him to the conference room,” Hide said with a smile.

“I would appreciate that,” Prowl said. 

Flutter showed him the way where some of the others were already waiting for the meeting. “Optimus should be here in awhile,” she said. “Go ahead and take a seat.”

Prowl looked around and took a seat along a side, further away from what he assumed was the head of the table. 

Optimus done with the notes walked into the conference room, recognizing the black and white mech he had carried from the wreckage in Praxus. “Welcome Prowl, Jazz has told us a lot about you,” he said and went to sit in his seat.

“Thank you for allowing me to join you today,” Prowl said.

“You’re very welcome,” Optimus said as Ironhide joined them. “Everyone’s here of course cept for Jazz.” The group sat down discussing what they had done and what supplies they needed.

Prowl sat quietly listening to them talk. 

The meeting over with Optimus excused bots to get back to their work. “Come with me to my office,” Optimus told Prowl.

Prowl stood up from his seat and followed the Prime. 

Optimus let Prowl in his office and walked around his desk, opening his chest plates and taking out the Matrix.

Prowl watched the mech removing the sacred artifact from his chest. “Sir, I did not speak up during the meeting. But I do believe I can be of use to you and your troops. My processor is optimized for calculations, tactics, and planning.”

Orion put the matrix down on his desk, listening to the mech. “And Jazz would probably love to have you close by,” he said with a soft smile.

“My relationship with Jazz whilst in your headquarters would be strictly professional, I assure you,” Prowl said.

Orion chuckled. “Perhaps coming from you. He did say you loved your job,” he said.

“I am dedicated to whatever task I put my processor to,” Prowl said.

“I will talk it over with some of the other team members when Jazz gets back,” Orion said.

Prowl stood still before speaking, “Not to speak out of turn, but I was unaware that the Matrix could be removed from yourself. Was there a reason you did this?”

“I did it so I could thank you for helping my friend in more ways that one as Orion Pax, the librarian,” Orion said.

“Ah. You were to be the recipient of the rare books from Praxus that Jazz was looking for, then,” Prowl said.

“Yes,” Orion said. “Myself and Jazz’s other friends are happy to see how good the both of you are for each other and get to know you.”

“Ah. If you wish, I would be happy to prepare a meal for you as a welcome home for Jazz,” Prowl suggested. “It is after all, how Jazz and I met.”

“Yes it sounds like an excellent idea,” Orion said smiling.

“Is he to return soon?” Prowl asked.

“We hope to hear from him tomorrow morning about a safe meeting spot,” Orion said. “Then we can debrief him and get the information from him.”

Prowl nodded his helm. “I look forward to his safe return.”

“As do we all,” Orion said. “He tends to lighten things up.”

Prowl nodded his helm. “I suppose I shall return to his apartment until news of his return.”

“That might be a good idea. I”m sure he will let you know when he’s back,” Orion said.

* * *

Prowl spend the better part of the day, browsing the Iaconian market. Prices for raw culinary energon and spices were very expensive now with the growing shortage. Nevertheless, Prowl paid the current rate for the foodstuffs, wanting to create a good welcome home dinner for Jazz, so he could dine with his friends.

Jazz sat exhausted from his mission and the debrief, laying his helm down on his desk.

“You might want to let Prowl know you are back,” Optimus said about to leave Jazz’s office. “He has offered to cook a welcome home meal.”

Jazz raised a hand to signal he had heard. ::So you’re gonna cook?:: he asked Prowl..

::Jazz? You have returned. It is good to hear your voice again,:: Prowl said, smiling. ::Indeed. I have planned a meal for yourself and a few of your close friends.::

::Yeah, I’m back just recovering. Will be home sooner or later. But the cooking is sweet of you,:: Jazz said.

::Are you injured?:: Prowl asked.

::Just exhausted, physically and mentally,:: Jazz said. ::It’s a lot of work acting like I’m a Con, keeping having to think would they do this or that and think quickly.::

::Hmm, I shall have to return the favour you did for me in the hospital with a massage when you are home,:: Prowl said.

::Hmm,:: Jazz said. ::I am already looking forward to it.::

::Anyhow, I must be going. These chocolate-copper laced brownies are not going to prepare themselves,:: Prowl said, he spun around in the kitchen to tend to the dishes he currently was preparing in Jazz’ kitchen.

Jazz pried himself up from the desk and headed for the washracks hoping a shower would help him feel more awake so he could go home and accept the massage from Prowl or maybe just take a short little nap.

Jazz finished the shower thinking about what Prowl had said chocolate-copper laced brownies, sounded so good.

Prowl had the most critical recipes finished and waiting to be served when Jazz walked in the door. As he heard the door open, Prowl walked out of the kitchen to greet his friend.

“Hello handsome,” Jazz said a little more awake.

Prowl looked Jazz over, he still had a few minor dents and scratches that his autorepair would fix, but otherwise looked good. He stepped forwards to embrace Jazz. “Welcome home, Jazz.”

“Thank you,” Jazz said enjoying the hug and slipped his arms around Prowl.

Prowl released Jazz from the hug and stepped back to allow the exhausted mech to relax.

“How’s dinner?” Jazz asked moving to sit down on the couch.

“Nearly done. I wasn’t certain which of your friends you wished to invite,” Prowl said

“Orion and Dragonfly,” Jazz said thinking aloud. “Maybe Ratchet as well.”

Prowl walked up behind Jazz and rested his hands on the mech’s shoulders. “Remove some plating and I can work on your shoulders. I’ll let you send out invites to your friends.”

Jazz nodded his helm, sending the unlocking commands as he privately commed to invite his friends to the meal.

Prowl slid his hands under the armor to massage the cables and protoform beneath. He leaned forwards and kissed Jazz on the top of the helm. “Hmm feels so very nice,” Jazz said looking up at Prowl.

Prowl moved a hand around to cup Jazz’ chin, holding him with his face angled up.

Jazz smiled up at him, keeping his optics open even though he was still somewhat tired.

Prowl kissed him quickly. “Rest for a bit. The meal will be ready soon.”

Jazz nodded his helm and lay back on the couch, closing his optics.

Prowl allowed Jazz to rest on the couch, until the guests announced their arrival.

Optimus walked in, seeing Jazz he smiled. Prowl handed him a cup of energon. 

“Thank you,” Optimus said. “It is good to see him rest and feel safe.”

Prowl reached down to gently shake Jazz by the shoulder. 

“Hmm,” Jazz said. “Hey ‘Rion.”

“I think it is a wise decision I chose to cook for him, rather than leaving him alone to fend for himself in the kitchen,” Prowl said, smiling.

“Yeah or you might not be here,” Jazz said sitting up and Prowl sat down beside him. Jazz leaned over giving Prowl a hug.

“Speaking of which,” Prowl said, kissing Jazz on the cheek. “I should remove the main course before **I** burn down the apartment.”

Jazz chuckled and smiled apologetically for distracting the cook.

Prowl got up and headed into the kitchen, pulling the main course out of the oven and setting it on a cooling mat. He looked it over with a critical optic, ensuring it hadn’t overcooked. “It survived the cooking process...” he announced with a smile.

“That’s good,” Jazz said as there was a knock at the door. “Probably Ratchet.”

Prowl headed to the door to let in their guest.

Ratchet walked in. “You look like you’re doing well,” the medic said looking over the mech. “While you Jazz look like you need another long break.”

“Just a few cycles of recharge and rest, and I can do paperwork,” Jazz replied.

“Hello Ratchet,” Prowl said. “Thank you again for your work in repairing me after my rescue. If you like, I can tie Jazz down to the berth to ensure he rests.”

Ratchet chuckled. “It is a thought,” he said.

“No, no, no,” Jazz said. “I gotta move, gotta dance.”

Prowl retreated into the kitchen. Jazz got up to join him. “Anything I can do to help?” he asked.

“Would you care to assist in serving the meal?” Prowl asked, letting Jazz see the full spread now for the first time.

“Sure,” Jazz said looking at all the dishes. Prowl handed him an empty plate. Jazz dished up some of the mashed energon crystals with spices and put it on the table.

Prowl ladled the sauce into a bowl, sliding a spoon into it and handed it to Jazz before he slide the savoury pie onto another plate and brought it to the table himself.

Jazz took the two dishes over to the table and put them down and called Optimus and Ratchet to the table. 

Ratchet took a first bite of a dish. “Jazz is a better cook with you around Prowl.” 

Prowl took a bite of his food to keep from smiling at Ratchet’s statement.

Jazz chuckled at Ratchet, ducking into the meal.


End file.
